moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Song of Liadrana and Galfred
This poem, commissioned by Thane Everen Corelas to mark the betrothal and planned wedding of Liadrana Rush and Lord Galfred, was unfortunately never performed publically. By the time of its completion, the betrothal had been broken off. However, it has since been published in a small collection of Highlands poetry. The Song of Liadrana and Galfred Now, witness Galfred To Liadrana wed. Great grew these two vines; And by hearts entwined, Noble blood shall see: New prosperity, Houses unified, And love recognized. Liadrana fair, Of Kul Tiras heir, Flower amongst rushes! See how she blushes: Blessed and divine. Of noble bloodline, Ancient pedigree. Child of the sea! Who ten winters old, Strove on the whale’s road, Breaker of the waves, Captained unafraid, Her ship, while storm-god raged, Whipped ice and tattered stays. Three nights the sun drowned Before she safety found. So our ocean-sprite Grew to man’s delight In her father’s halls. Fathoms of her soul, Deep and plunged by none, Echoed “Lordaeron.” Called by holy ways, She left the child’s place. Then in scripture steeled, Took the holy shield, The hammer of sin. Pearl of paladins Brought virtue to plate, Sat the mercy seat, Banished heresy, Rewarded piety. She held Ambermill, Fed ravens their fill, And forced war-wolves back, Immune to attack. Watched Southshore fall, Heard the wounded call, Dried refugee tears And mended broken spears. Hero of Blackrock Spire! She faced the wyrm’s fire, Gave battle to drake, And did his headprice take – Now on Stormwind’s wall Displayed for us all. Kings do her honor, Fair Liadrana! And as if by fate, She was sent a mate Equal to heroine. Son of Northern Land, Standing at the head Of armies, Galfred, Beater of war drums, Noble lord of Strom. First when battle calls, Smasher of shield-walls And taker of heads, He stains the ground red With foe-man’s life, Wins glory in strife. The sound of his steel Draws wolves to their meal. Brought Amani war, To save Arathor From grim desire Of trolls’ empire. Leading the vanguard, He rode before lords, Who charged at his command, And hooves rocked the land. There on noisome foes, Did Galfred shower blows: Shields cracked, lances broke Then obscured by smoke And the battle din, Removed from his men Galfred’s war-horse fell And trolls rushed for the kill. Harried on all sides, Stood Strom’s joy and pride, Spitting defiance, Waiting for his chance. With each cleft tusked-face Another took its place, ‘Til he stood on a mound Of bodies all around. Finally came a troll Who stood twelve foot tall. Galfred laughed and roared: Dropped his broken sword, Seized troll in his grip, Crushed ‘til blood wet its lips. With their general dead, Troll-men turned and fled. Now single deeds are done, Two heroes are one. They share their history, And genealogy, For both alike in rank Guard the other’s flank: Shield and sword together, Held in love forever. Acknowledgement Written by Pylsur. Category:Kingdom of Arathor Category:Documents Category:Poems